ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Power Rangers in Space
| last_aired = | num_episodes = 43 | list_episodes = List of Power Rangers in Space episodes | preceded_by = Power Rangers Turbo | followed_by = Power Rangers Lost Galaxy }} Power Rangers in Space (often abbreviated as PRIS or referred to as simply In Space) is the fifth installment of the American children's television series Power Rangers. Seasons Space|url=http://www.powerrangers.com/seasons-space.html|work=Power Rangers Official Website|accessdate=May 15, 2012}} As with all Power Rangers programs, Power Rangers in Space is based on one of the entries of the Super Sentai series; in this case, the source series is Denji Sentai Megaranger. However, due to miscommunication between the United States and Japan as to the contents of the Sentai series, much of the space footage is original to the American adaptation. In Space was a turning point for the Power Rangers franchise, as the season brought closure to six seasons of plot, and it ended the practice of having regular cast members act in consecutive seasons. The theme of the series bears little similarity to its Sentai counterpart and its successor, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Though its initial tone was similar to that of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers in Space eventually took a darker, more emotional turn. Synopsis Picking up where Power Rangers Turbo left off, Dark Specter has captured Zordon and is beginning to completely drain his powers. An assortment of old and new villains praises his victory, but an unexpected figure uncovers his plan: the Red Space Ranger, Andros. Dark Specter orders the new Princess of Evil, Astronema, to eliminate Andros so he can't jeopardize his plans. Meanwhile, four of the former Turbo Rangers (T.J., Cassie, Carlos and Ashley) and Alpha 6 are traveling in a NASADA space shuttle with the intent to save Zordon. They are pulled aboard the Astro Megaship and later encounter Andros. Though initially suspicious and dismissive of the four former Rangers, Andros realizes he'll need their help to save Zordon and gives them each an Astro Morpher. Additionally, modifications allow the NASADA space shuttle and the Astro Megaship to combine into the powerful Astro Megazord. The new Space Ranger team then returns to Earth for repairs and supplies, but are followed by Astronema. The Space Rangers alternate between searching for Zordon and protecting Earth. From the Dark Fortress, Astronema seeks to eliminate them via Ecliptor (who raised her), Quantrons and a variety of monsters. (Elgar has also been added to her team, but he remains a comedic bungler.) Over time, allies (such as Phantom Ranger, Justin Stewart and Adam Park) offer the Rangers invaluable aid, with Zhane (the Silver Space Ranger) emerging from cryo-sleep and joining the team. New Zords are also introduced. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull become assistants to eccentric Professor Phenomenus and join him in searching for aliens. While dedicated to finding Zordon, Andros has another quest: finding his sister, Karone, who was kidnapped when they were children. Over time, Andros discovers his sister was kidnapped by Darkonda, an old rival of Ecliptor's with multiple lives. Much to Andros' surprise, it turns out that Karone is actually Astronema, who was raised by Ecliptor to be evil. Andros is able to convince Astronema of the truth and she defects with Ecliptor's help. Unfortunately, just as quickly, she (along with Ecliptor) is recaptured and reprogrammed to follow Dark Specter. Astronema becomes more evil than ever, as she not only wants to destroy the Space Rangers, but also Dark Specter. To that end, she unleashes the Psycho Rangers. The five robotic (and borderline insane) villains possess great power, which secretly comes from Dark Specter. Every time they fight, Dark Specter is drained of power and grows weaker. Only through a great deal of effort are the six Space Rangers able to overcome the Psycho Rangers. Soon afterward, the Rangers suffer setbacks that see two Megazords destroyed, which are The Mega Voyager and Delta Megazord. Everything culminates in the two-part finale, "Countdown to Destruction", where Zordon is nearly completely drained and Dark Specter orders the villains under his command to attack the entire universe. Across the universe, the Alien Rangers, Phantom Ranger, Blue Senturion, the Gold Zeo Ranger and KO-35 rebels are defeated and captured. The Space Rangers struggle to defend Earth, but are overwhelmed and forced to retreat. Even Zhane and his Zord, the Mega Winger, are no match. Darkonda and Dark Specter destroy each other, leaving Astronema in command as the "Queen of Evil." While Andros boards the Dark Fortress to appeal to his sister, the remaining five Space Rangers engage in one last fight for Earth and are even joined by the citizens of Angel Grove (with Bulk and Skull leading the charge). On the Dark Fortress, Andros finds Zordon, who requests his energy tube be shattered. Doing so will release good energy that will destroy the forces of evil and save the universe, but also kill him. Following battles with Astronema and Ecliptor, Andros has no choice but to comply. The many monsters are subsequently turned to dust by the energy wave, while Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Divatox and Astronema are changed into normal, non-evil humans. With the universe now safe, T.J., Cassie, Carlos, Ashley and Alpha 6 intend to settle down on Earth. Though initially intending to remain on KO-35 with their people, Andros, Zhane and Karone decide to join their friends on Earth. Production The original pre-bible for in Space, drafted before the start of Power Ranger Turbo's second half, was placed online in June 2011. The first half includes synopses of Megaranger episodes, with a mix of Japanese names and intended US names, and a breakdown of how much sentai footage was "useable"; there is a list of weaponry and Zords introduced, how often they appear, and the monsters and how they are destroyed. It then goes on to set out the plans for the in Space adaptation. Project Hexagon: Mega Rangers Element Breakdown Both Astronema and Andros was originally absent, with the Phantom Ranger finding out about Dark Spectre's plan instead, and Justin was going to remain in the team. Instead of losing their powers and base at the end of Turbo, the Rangers would be given their space powers by Dmitria (the Turbo mentor) so they could head into space and save Zordon. Their spacecraft would have had a limited power supply and could only be recharged by the Power Chamber on Earth, forcing them to keep returning; otherwise, they would hop from planet to planet, encountering new and returning villains, and picking up clues for Zordon's whereabouts. Divatox was still going to be the main recurring villain, with Ecliptor as her new second-in-command. Bulk and Skull formed a volunteer Citizen Force Group to try and protect Angel Grove while the Rangers were away. The Silver Ranger was the subject of debate, as Saban were unsure if they wanted to use him. Project Hexagon: Mega Rangers Element Breakdown In Space would have used Carranger villain Exhaus was going to be used as Dark Spectre - he would instead be the monster Goldgoyle for the end of Turbo. The Rangers were going to have a base in Earth orbit called the new Power Dome: it was to be realised by "a giant pyramid made of silky material... the walls of silk will change constantly with special effects lights creating the different moods". The "Space Station" (Astro Megaship) interior was going to recycle the Power Chamber set; footage would be shot for the villain's "Evil Platform" set ahead of time and used as recurring stock footage. Project Hexagon: Mega Rangers Element Breakdown Characters Space Rangers ;Andros: The Red Space Ranger; a native of the planet KO-35 and leader of the Space Rangers, he uses his Ranger powers to defeat Astronema and try to recover his sister. He is portrayed by Christopher Khayman Lee. ;Carlos Vallerte: The Black Space Ranger and the former Green Turbo Ranger. Portrayed by Roger Velasco. ;Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson: The Blue Space Ranger, former Red Turbo Ranger, and leader of the former Turbo Rangers. He serves as second-in-command and is portrayed by Selwyn Ward. ;Ashley Hammond: The Yellow Space Ranger and former Yellow Turbo Ranger. She is portrayed by Tracy Lynn Cruz. ;Cassie Chan: The Pink Space Ranger and former Pink Turbo Ranger. She is portrayed by Patricia Ja Lee. ;Zhane: The Silver Ranger; he is kept in a hidden room inside the Megaship, cryogenically asleep for two years because he was injured in his last battle while saving Andros. When he was accidentally released, he helped the Rangers out, but is affected by a 2-minute morphing time limit, which he is later able to remove by absorbing a bolt of lightning with his morpher. He is portrayed by Justin Nimmo. Allies ;Alpha 6: After his voice chip was damaged during the destruction of the Power Chamber, he received a new voice chip, but does not sound the same and has a different personality. Voiced by Wendee Lee. ;D.E.C.A.: The onboard computer aboard the Megaship, D.E.C.A. responds to voice commands and is able to articulate in 3000 known languages. The ship is constantly monitored by her through cameras located in every room on the ship. She can also perform retinal scans. Voiced by Julie Maddalena. ;Adelle Ferguson: Portrayed by Aloma Wright. ;Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier: Returning once again from Turbo, overweight and egotistical, but a good-natured goof, he and Skull decide to seek out renown alien expert Professor Phenomenus when they catch a glimpse of a UFO in the sky. Portrayed by Paul Schrier. ;Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch: Portrayed by Jason Narvy. ;Professor Phenomenus: An eccentric yet brilliant scientist who is constantly on the search for aliens on Earth. Bulk and Skull sought him out when they caught a glimpse of a UFO in the sky. The trio's misadventures and antics would often have them crossing paths with the Rangers. Portrayed by Jack Banning. ;Aquitian Rangers: (uncredited). ;Justin Stewart: Portrayed by Blake Foster. ;Karone: Andros's sister and the main anti-hero/villain of the series, She was kidnapped as a child by Darkonda and handed over to Dark Specter. She was raised by Ecliptor, who became a father figure to her. Told that her parents were killed by the Power Rangers, she would come to be known as "Astronema", princess of evil. She would eventually discover the truth and defect to the Rangers' side for a time, before being captured and brainwashed to be completely loyal to Dark Specter when she went to the Dark Fortress in order to reprogram an asteroid that Dark Specter had sent on a collision course with Earth. She was eventually reverted back to herself by Zordon's energy wave in the finale. Portrayed by Melody Perkins. ;Trey of Triforia (Gold Zeo Ranger): Wielder of the Golden Power Staff, who temporarily passed his powers onto Jason in Zeo, while he healed after being split into three distinct personalities. (uncredited) ;Blue Senturion: Voiced by David Walsh (uncredited). ;Phantom Ranger: ;Silvy Larson: Portrayed by Juliet Naulin. The young daughter of Carlos' high school teacher who finds out Carlos and Andros are Power Rangers. ;Zordon: Voiced by Robert L. Manahan (uncredited). ;Adam Park: Portrayed by Johnny Yong Bosch. ;Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: *'Leonardo' *'Michaelangelo' *'Donatello' *'Raphael' Villains ;Dark Specter: The "Grand Monarch of Evil", who all other villains fear, Dark Specter appears as a gigantic lava-monster. He is the leader of the United Alliance of Evil. He was shown to have the ability to shape shift. Dark Specter was responsible for the fall of Eltar, he managed to capture Zordon and proceeded to slowly drain his powers throughout the season. He nearly met his end with the creation of the Psycho Rangers, who drew their energy from the evil monarch every time they fought. He was killed in the finale by Darkonda, who had stolen a Velocifighter armed with an experimental laser. With his dying breath, he devoured Darkonda whole before exploding. Voiced by Christopher Grey. ;Astronema: The "Princess of Evil", Astronema is a sadistic and ruthless villainess who was groomed as a child in the ways of evil. It is later discovered that she is in fact Karone, sister of Red Ranger Andros. She defected to the Rangers' side for a time, before being captured, brainwashed and given cybernetic implants which overwrote her emotions. As a result of this, her demeanor became cold, and even more ruthless and evil then before. She would later create the Psycho Rangers and link their powers directly to Dark Specter in an attempt to do away with the monarch and take power for herself. When Dark Specter is killed in the finale, she becomes the "Queen of Evil", she is seemingly killed accidentally during a confrontation with Andros, but is revived by Zordon's energy wave. Portrayed by Melody Perkins. ;Ecliptor: Voiced by Lex Lang (credited as Walter Lang). ;Elgar: Portrayed by Kenny Graceson and voiced by Derek Stephen Prince (credited as David Umansky). ;Darkonda: A Bounty hunter who was responsible for kidnapping Karone as a child. Sadistic and treacherous, Darkonda was a rival of sorts to Ecliptor. Voiced by Steve Kramer. ;Quantrons: ;Craterites: ;Piranhatrons: ;Psycho Rangers: *'Psycho Red': Portrayed and voiced by Patrick David (uncredited). *'Psycho Black': Portrayed and voiced by Michael Maize (uncredited). *'Psycho Blue': Portrayed and voiced by Wally Wingert (uncredited). *'Psycho Yellow': Portrayed and voiced by Kamera Walton (uncredited). *'Psycho Pink': Portrayed and voiced by Vicki Davis (uncredited). *'Psycho Silver': Portrayed and voiced by Justin Nimmo (Zhane). Other villains Villains from previous series also appeared. Information about these recurring villains can be found in the following articles: ;Lord Zedd: Portrayed by Edwin Neal (credited as Ed Neil) and voiced by Robert Axelrod. ;Rita Repulsa: Portrayed by Carla Perez and voiced by Barbara Goodson. ;Goldar: Voiced by Kerrigan Mahan. ;Finster: Voiced by Robert Axelrod (uncredited). ;King Mondo: Voiced by David Stenstrom (uncredited). ;Queen Machina: Voiced by Alex Borstein (uncredited). ;Prince Sprocket: Voiced by Barbara Goodson (uncredited). ;Orbus: Voiced by Barbara Goodson (uncredited). ;Klank: Voiced by Oliver Page (uncredited). ;Divatox: Portrayed by Hilary Shepard Turner. ;Rygog: Voiced by Lex Lang. ;Porto: Voiced by Scott Page-Pagter (uncredited). ;General Havoc: Voiced by Tom Wyner (uncredited). Zords The Zords in Power Rangers in Space are based on various Space vehicles. The Astro Megashuttle was used by four of the Turbo Rangers to leave the Earth to try to help Zordon. The Astro Megaship is Andros' personal spacecraft that could combine with the Megashuttle to form a Megazord. The Delta Megaship is given to the Space Rangers by the Phantom Ranger. Andros wins Zordon's keycards and the Space Rangers learn the location to the Mega Voyager, five new space vehicles. Zhane is given the Mega Winger by the KO-35 Rebels. Episodes References External links * *Power Rangers in Space - Bandai America In Space Category:Superhero television programs Category:Television shows set in California Category:1998 American television series debuts Category:1998 American television series endings Category:Fox network shows Category:Fox Kids Category:1990s American television series Category:American science fiction television series Category:Power Rangers in Space Category:Space adventure television series